


Text Me

by Yishy2003



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Group chat, I got bored, M/M, Random AF, cuteness, silliness, this is just for fun I guess, yay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yishy2003/pseuds/Yishy2003
Summary: group chat + BBS + relationships = a whole lotta crazy





	

**Deli has added Evy~, Piggy, Mini LADD, Milk, Squeaker, Potato-Boy, Arnold, Bunny, Angel, BlackBitchBoy, MooMoo, and Toonz to 'BBS Squad'**

**Piggy** \- Delirious... what the fuck!?!

**Evy~** \- Delirious no

**Deli** \- Delirious yes motherfuckers!!!

**Potato-Boy** \- its three in the morning what the hell are you doing making a gc right now???

**Deli** \- it's 3am for you. Murica bitch

**Mini** **LADD** \- well its not here so fuck off

**Deli** \- oh come on guyssssss fuck sleeep!!

**Arnold** \- no fucking sleep

**Evy~** \- sleep gives us energy del... things us human NEED

**MooMoo** \- well it's still pretty late go to bed

**Deli** \- yall are weak as fuck

**Piggy** \- no we re just tired

**Deli** \- WEAKKKKK

**BlackBitchBoy** \- SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP

**Evy~** \- nice job jon you pissed off the black guy

**Piggy** \- never piss off black people

**Deli** \- HOW BOUT YOU WAKE THE FUCK UP BTICH AND FITE MEW

**BlackBitchBoy** \- YOU WANNA GO LEGS GO MOTHERFUCKENER

**MooMoo** \- oh lord...

**Evy~** \- luke clam your psychopath of a friend down plz

**Mini** **LADD** \- pls... id like sleep

**Toonz** \- once he's in this state I can't calm the motherfucker

**Deli** \- WHAT THE HELL IS A MOTHERFUCKENER MOTHERFUCJER

**BlackBitchBoy** \- SAYS THE ONE WHO SAYS MOTHERFUCJER

**Milk** \- NONE OF YOU CAN TYPE SO SHUT THE HELL UP

**Evy~** \- ...

**Deli** \- ...

**Piggy** \- ...

**MooMoo** \- ...

**Toonz** \- ...

**BlackBitchBoy** \- ...

**Arnold** \- ...

**Potato-Boy** \- ...

**Mini** **LADD** \- hey Smitty

**Milk** \- yo mini what up?

**Mini** **LADD** \- not much u?

**Milk** \- not much. just successfully making two assholes shut up :)

**Mini** **LADD** \- ...noice

**Evy~** \- what. just. happen???

**MooMoo** \- no. clue.

**Milk** \- now why don't you two make up bfeore I kill you :)

**Deli** \- sorry...

**BlackBitchBoy** \- sorry...

**Angel** \- what's going on...?

**Evy~** \- OH NO WE WOKE UP THE PURE

**Piggy** \- LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKTWARDS DID

**MooMoo** \- TYLER LANGUAGE! THE PURE!!!

**Angel** \- I'm so confused...

**MooMoo** \- just shield your eyes child

**Evy~** \- someone get ohm!

**Squeaker** \- ILL GET HIM

**Squeaker** \- OHM GET YOUR BUNNY ASS IN HERE

**Potato-Boy** \- lui were the he ck did you come from...

**Bunny** \- i was summoned?

**Toonz** \- Del and Marcel tainted awoken the pure

**Bunny** \- ...

**Bunny** \- Marcel...

**Bunny** \- Jonathan...

**Arnold** \- OH SHIT HE USED FULL NAMES AND DOTS!! YALL ARE SCREWED!!!!

**Evy~** \- Ohm...

**Bunny** \- just... don't do it again...

**Angel** \- wth guys I dont need ohm I can take care of myself you know...

**Milk** \- damb harsh

**Bunny** \- sorry Bryce...

**Piggy** \- it's just a joke man. you two are just such good friends

**Deli** \- ^^^^

**Evy~** \- ^^^^

**Potato-Boy** \- ^^^^

**Squeaker** \- has any one noticed that jon ducked up the gc name and said Banana Bus Squad Squad???

**Arnold** \- XD HE DID

**Mini** **LADD** \- HAHA YOU STUPID FUCK

**Evy~** \- hahahaha

**Piggy** \- HAHAHA SQUAD SQUAD

**Bunny** \- squad squad hehe

**Milk** \- #squadsquad

**Deli** \- well... fuck you guys too

**Deli has changed the chat name to 'BBS GRUOP CHAT'**

**Deli** \- better you fucks???

**Angel** \- delirious... read the name again...

**Deli** \- FUCCCCCKKKKKK

**Deli has changed the chat name to 'BBS MOTHERFUCKING GROUP CHAT'**

**Deli** \- THERE

**Evy~** \- congrats jon you have successfully passed the first unit of english class, spelling

**Deli** \- -.-

**Deli** \- fuck off

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something I wanna do for fun. if I want to escape from like "serious" writing then I'll write here. hope you enjoy tho!


End file.
